In a traditional remote control for household or industrial appliances, the quartz oscillator is generally used for generating an accurate carrier-wave frequency. An additional quartz oscillator for a real-time function is needed if the remote control is provided with the function of time display or timer etc. Due to the higher cost of the quartz oscillator, the cost of the device will be raised. However, the lower cost achieved by using cheaper RC oscillator often results in the drift of the frequency, because the inaccuracy of the resistor and the capacitance is large. Besides, the RC oscillator is easily influenced by external environment conditions such as temperature alteration. Therefore, it is necessary that a more expensive quartz oscillator or a complex circuit such as phase lock loop must be applied, so as to calibrate the frequency in the application which requires the accuracy of the frequency. And thus the costs of the making and the designing of the integrated circuit are very high.
Hence, in order to overcome the drawbacks of the inaccuracy of the RC oscillator in the prior art, a method and a device for dynamically calibrating a frequency are highly needed in the industry.